Warai
Warai '''is a kaiju made by 7494pinguisback20/Dolphboi and is a minor protagonist in The Euphoric Island. He is the embodiment of comedy and imagination. '''Appearance Warai's main body is mostly serpentine and made out of soft material, similar to Shinzo, but much different. Overall, he looks a bit simplistic. He is a large, long sock puppet with somewhat tiny arms and legs, which are mostly stitched onto his body rather than directly connected to it. His main body is orange with his arms having a bit of a darker shade, and his legs are orange-red. His three hair strands are red and he has googly eyes on his head. History When the big bang happened across an infinite number of universes, Nebulina and Konton set their sights on it for their own goals, one to create and enlighten, and one to destroy. However, one big bang in Universe 989 created something in the form of three orange galaxies in the middle of the vast reigon of space. Nebulina, deciding to collect a few of her favorite universes for fun, stumbled upon them. Upon collecting them and accidentally piecing them together, these galaxies began to form into a large, sock-puppet deity that dubs himself as Warai. As of now, he seeks many smiles within Pixie Isles as one of it's godly residents. Personality Warai is usually seen as crazy, but with good intentions to the inhabitants of the island. His random antics and witty personality, along with the comebacks he makes to his enemies give everyone on the island lots of smiles. However, despite all of his insanity, he has shown to genuinely care for the friends he makes and shows a more sane side whenever they are dealing with anything serious, although he still retains some of his lunacy. Abilities * Abstract existence - Warai is a conceptual being, coexisting with comedy and imagination. As long as both concepts exist in the multiverse, he can't die. * Shapeshifting - Warai can constantly change any part of his body at will to change his appearance. ** Disguise - To mess with people's minds, Warai can put on a nigh-foolproof disguise, complete with deceiving looks and voices. * Portal creation - Warai can create portals for transportation throughout different universes. * Durability '- He can withstand many strong attacks and come out with little to no scratches on himself. ** '''Anti-OHKO '- Warai can endure many insta-kills to ensure a fair fight, such as attacks from joke/parody kaiju and jumpscares from creepypastas designed to kill anyone upon interaction. Reality-warping Like Nebulina and Konton, Warai's signature ability is the power to warp reality itself. * 'Toon Force '- As a sub-power of reality warping, Warai functions exactly like a cartoon character. Examples include walking on thin air (although falling is optional if he looks down), pulling things from behind his back, and regenerating spontaneously from lethal attacks, like explosions and being cut into pieces. ** 'Fourth-wall awareness/manipulation '- Warai can not only break the fourth wall, but manipulate it as well, such as travelling to another panel or being present in two panels at the same time in a comic, being aware that he's a fictional character, or even bringing in other kaiju, most likely from this wiki itself, to make a crossover. * '''Creation - Using this, Warai can materialize many object or living being into existence, like animals or supersized objects. * Pocket-dimension/universe '''- He can create many independent space-time continuums as his own worlds, like the inside of a circus or rooms with ridiculous scenarios. * '''Weather manipulation - He can control the weather to his liking, as well as independent pieces of weather, like rain above someone's head. * Energy manipulation - Warai can create shields and fire beams or spheres of magical energy to his opponents. * Size manipulation - He can alter his size at will, with a minimum of 150 meters and growing up to infinity. * Metaphysics manipulation - Warai can rewrite philosophical phenomenon within his given universe, as well as write them back to normal. * Paradox manipulation - He can transcend and control what should happen and what shouldn't happen, usually with strange and somewhat humorous results. * Resistance to reality-warping status effects '''- Warai's status conditions, like his appearance or powers, can't be altered by reality warping, meaning he can't get a taste of his own medicine or be directly harmed by it. '''Weaknesses * Not very smart and is overall not very sane. * If comedy and imagination don't exist in the multiverse anymore, he will vanish. Trivia * Warai has many inspirations that influenced his design. ** His puppet-like nature comes from the many works of Jim Henson, as well as sock puppets in general. ** His lanky body type, personality, and powers are inspired by Discord from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. * ''Warai ''means ''laugh ''in Japanese. Category:Kaiju Category:Gods Category:Male Category:Entities Category:Deities Category:OP Characters Category:Dolphboi's kaiju Category:Universe 989 Category:Joke Kaiju